The Konoha Dance
by Riyuto-san
Summary: Tsunade tells the village that they will be hosting the first anual Konoha dance. The twist? The girls have to ask the guys. Hinata has 1 week to ask Naruto to the dance. Can she muster up the courage? pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, and more.
1. Tsunade's Declaration

(A/N): Here's another story for Naruto/Hinata lovers from the creative mind of Riyuto-san. Please enjoy, and before anyone tell me, I know that I should be working on Fusion, but I'm severely bored after writing the chapter out. I'll work on it later. Okay? Besides, I've wanted to do this story for a long time. I've had the idea for so long, it was just begging to be written. And I do have the newest chapter done. I just have to add in the reviews and send it off to my beta. It should be out either today or tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't even have a dollar to my name. My little sister found my wallet and raided it for all the pennies and nickels she could get her hands on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Konoha Dance**

**Chapter 1: Tsunade's Declaration**

In the middle of the afternoon, the Hokage, Tsunade, was giving a speech to the entire village. A sixteen year old Naruto hung in front of the crowd as he listened to Tsunade speak.

"Okay, we are going to be trying something new this year. We will be holding the first ever Konoha Dance." There were murmurs through the crowd. "And anyone wishing to come must bring a date. It is mandatory." More and more talking broke out amongst the villagers. "And, as an added twist, only the girls may ask the guys."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "That's retarded! Why do the girls have to ask the guys?" He yelled. There were murmurs of agreement from the males of the crowd.

"It doesn't matter why. I am Hokage, and what I say goes. The dance will be in one week, so hurry up and get dates before all the good ones are gone. That is all," Tsunade said, turning to walk back to her office, Shizune walking beside her.

"Tsunade-sama, do you mind me asking why the girls have to ask the guys. Does it really matter?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade shrugged. "I've noticed that some of the girls in Konoha like some guys that are dense to that knowledge," Tsunade began.

"You mean, like how Hinata likes Naruto, and how Sakura likes Sasuke?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, but we already know that Sasuke knows Sakura likes him. But if I can get them to either get together or learn to be around each other without fainting, then they will interact better on missions." Tsunade said as they walked down the stairs leading from the roof and down into the hallway.

"But Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-san has only just returned to the village. Are you sure that this dance is a good idea?" Shizune asked.

"Relax Shizune. If you recall, it was Sasuke that killed Orochimaru in the first place."

"Yes, but-" She was cut short by the Hokage as they approached the door to Tsunade's office.

"And, if you will also recall, he was never taken off of the roster of Konoha ninja because of Naruto. So, according to his file, he never left the village. So what's the problem?" Tsunade asked, opening the door.

Shizune lowered her head and silently followed Tsunade through the door. To both of their surprises, Naruto stood waiting for the two of them, his arms folded across his chest. "What's the big idea? What's with the dance rules?" He demanded.

Tsunade sighed and walked over to her desk and took her seat. "Listen Naruto. You've been working hard. You defeated the Akatsuki leader and managed to get Sasuke back, you of all people deserve to have fun."

"How am I supposed to have fun when I can't go to the dance?" Naruto asked.

Shizune gave Naruto a puzzled look. "What's that supposed to mean, Naruto?" She asked.

"No girl in this village even glances at me. It's like I don't exist to them," Naruto explained.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Sure there are girls that look at you," Tsunade reassured.

"Name one. Ever since Sasuke got back, Sakura-Chan's been with him the entire time. I don't like Ino, and I think the feeling is mutual. Tenten is going to ask Neji, and Hinata...she," Naruto began. He couldn't think of anything to say about the Hyuuga heiress.

"What about Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, she's a Hyuuga. She comes from the most noble clan in the village, so why would she want to date me when she could get any guy she wants?" Naruto asked, but mostly to himself.

Shizune and Tsunade looked sympathetically at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Hinata already li-" Shizune began.

"Quiet, Shizune." Tsunade interrupted. "Trust me Naruto, there is at least one person in this village that likes you."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really? who?" He asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," Tsunade answered with a sinister smirk.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"It would ruin the surprise. Trust me, you have one week for this girl to get up the courage to ask you. Your odds are good." The Hokage reassured.

Naruto grinned. "You really mean that?" Naruto asked. "You are absolutely sure that someone likes me?"

Tsunade grinned and nodded. "Positive," She said.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed, the fact that someone actually cared for him making him happy. "I'm gonna go now, Oba-chan, Shizune-nee-chan! See ya later!" Naruto called. He ran to the window and leapt out of it, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Tsunade chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Oh, nothing Shizune. Can you fetch Hinata for me? I would like to speak with her," Tsunade asked, looking up at her assistant.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker again?" Shizune asked.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked. "They need to be aware of each other's feelings."

"What do you mean feelings?" Shizune asked, not entirely following what Tsunade was saying. "I am fully aware that Hinata is in love with Naruto, but I don't think that Naruto likes her back."

"Oh Shizune, you naive girl. Didn't you hear his voice when he was talking about her? He sounded depressed. I'm not sure what happened on their mission together, but something must have happened. They made a connection, even if it was minimal. Now, please go and get Hinata for me?" Tsunade asked again.

Shizune sighed. "Of course, Tsunade-sama." Shizune bowed to Tsunade and left the room quietly.

Tsunade spun her chair slowly around to look out the window. "God I'm a genius," She exclaimed to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y-y-you want m-me to a-as-sk N-N-Naruto-kun t-to the dan-ance?" Hinata stuttered out, her face glowing red. Her entire body was trembling.

Tsunade grinned from behind her desk. "That's right," She said.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b..." Hinata tried to respond, but nothing came out.

"But what? You've been in love with him for years. I'm not forcing you to ask him, but what's the harm?" Tsunade asked.

"B-But what if N-Naruto-kun doesn't w-want to g-go with me?" Hinata asked, thoughts of her crush turning her down bringing a tear to her eye.

Tsunade saw the tears welling up in Hinata's eyes. She got to her feet and walked over to the Hyuuga heiress. Crouching down, she placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled a reassuring smile. "Hinata, why would he turn a sweet girl like you down?" She asked.

"Because he l-loves someone el-lse," Hinata said.

"But Sakura likes Sasuke, not Naruto. You know that," Tsunade said.

"...Y-yes, I know th-hat. B-b-but Naruto-kun st-till likes her," Hinata said.

Tsunade sighed. "Hinata, you are a young and beautiful woman. Naruto is just dense. You need to make him notice you. Do something that will make him want to spend time with you. You have a week, so no need to rush things. And besides, I haven't seen Naruto ask Sakura out in at least 3 months." She said.

"M-maybe you're right," Hinata admitted.

Tsunade grinned. She stood up fully and took her hand off of Hinata's shoulder. "I always am. You're dismissed, Hinata. Good luck," She said, smiling down at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Thank you, Godaime-sama," Hinata said. They both bowed to each other before Hinata left the room.

Shizune re-entered the room a few seconds after Hinata left. She closed the door behind her and approached the Hokage, who had already sat down at her desk once again. "Tsunade-sama, what did you tell Hinata?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just gave her a little confidence boost, that's all." said Tsunade.

"I do hope that those two can get together. They really would make a cute couple," Said Shizune, walking towards the window to take a look at the village.

"So do I, Shizune. So, how are the dance preparations coming?" The Hokage asked.

Shizune turned to the Hokage. "They're going fine. And Gaara has agreed to bring all the Sand shinobi that wish to come."

"That's good. So, we have a week left until the dance. Let us pray that everything turns out the way it's supposed to." Tsunade said, turning once again to look out the window to watch her beautiful village. If Tsunade's plan worked, then there would be a few more couples in her precious village. She turned back around in her seat, and set to work on her paperwork.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know. Not much happened. Just be patient. I'm trying here. If you hated the first chapter, don't review. If you want to put it under alert, review. I swear, all you have to say is that it was nice. And, I'll admit that it was short. But the next couple of chapters will get longer. Not too long, but just long enough. I just didn't know where else to go.

Poll: Who should get together first.

A) Sasuke/Sakura

B) Naruto/Hinata

C) Shikamaru/Temari

D)Sai/Ino

I'm a guy, so romance takes time for me. I try my hardest. But the Tennessee Titan's game distracted me today. 20-7, Titans. Go Titans!!

Hey look! A button that says "Click to Review"! It's so shiny and pretty. Don't you just wanna press it.


	2. Day 1: Rough Start

You begged, you pleaded, and you even threatened me (you know who you communists are), and after almost a year, I cave...lol... Seriously, I have no excuse at all for not finishing this story. Something is seriously wrong with me if I go almost a year without updating a story. Please forgive me and read with giddiness that I updated.

Disclaimer: Riyuto-san does not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2 Day 1: Rough Start**

Shikamaru sat at the Hokage's desk and sighed as Tsunade handed him yet another invitation he had to stamp and address. "I want you to address this one to Tetsuo-sama, head of the Kashimen house." She ordered as he continued to write down the recipient's name and address. He placed it inside an envelope and sealed it with the Hokage's seal. "Very good, now the next one is to a very good friend of mine-"Shikamaru sighed again. "Something wrong Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru's lazy eye's ventured to the Hokage. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, why do you have me doing something as pointless as addressing these invitations? Why not get Shizune-san to do this for you instead?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she folded her arms. "Shizune is busy running errands for me, so I had to find someone with absolutely nothing better to do to do this for me." She stated.

Shikamaru sighed again. "What a drag." He commented before resigning himself back to work.

Tsunade grinned, a devious grin appearing on her face. "Besides, I think you'll like addressing the next invitation." Shikamaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his superior. "I would like you to send the next invitation to the Kazekage."

"I don't see why that would make it any less painful than all of the others I've already written."

"I'm not finished. I want you to send two invitations. One as the village of Konoha, and the other from you."

Shikamaru straightened up in the chair, his lazy expression still settled on his face. "Why me?"

"Shikamaru, after the miniature war that broke out between Suna and Konoha, and the recent reinstatement of the alliance a few years back, the two villages have still yet to be on exceptionally good terms with the other." As she spoke, she walked over towards her bookshelf and scanned the shelves.

Shikamaru warily watched her. "But I thought that Naruto saving the Kazekage's life a few months ago was a sign that we are on friendly terms, if not comrades."

"Ah, that's significant, but does not mean that we fully trust them, nor does it give them any reason to fully trust us. That could have been simply returning a favor, if you know what I mean." Shikamaru nodded. Tsunade picked out a book from the shelf and blew the dust off of it. "For that reason, we need to come off as friendly as possible, so as to gain their trust completely."

Shikamaru suspected she was leading up to something involving him, but the way she kept babbling, he wasn't sure. He kept listening intently while coming off bored and tired.

"It's also true," She continued, "that many villagers still resent Sunagakure for launching the surprise attack, and allying themselves with Orochimaru. They see them as fickle, willing to betray one alliance for another, regardless of right or wrong, for profit or selfish benefit. While I understand that what they did was an act of betrayal, I am willing to look past it for the sake of the village." She opened the book and flipped through a few pages.

Shikamaru hesitated, expecting her to continue on with her speech. When she remained silent and continued to read the book, he spoke up. "So what does this have to do with me exactly?"

Tsunade closed the book, placed it back on the shelf, and turned to Shikamaru with a serious face. "Shikamaru, it is your duty as a ninja of Konoha to fill out two invitations to Sunagakure; one formal, one personal. The first is to Kazekage-sama; the second to Temari-san, Kazekage-sama's sister."

Shikamaru nearly choked on air at her order. Surely he had heard wrong. "What did you say?"

Shikamaru gawked at Tsunade, awaiting her answer. Smirking, she answered, "I am ordering you to mail out an invitation, addressed from you, to Gaara's sister, Temari."

So he had heard right. He let out a nervous sigh before replying. "I understand, but why me?"

"Do I need to go over everything again?" He shook his head. "You are the closest one to Temari from Konoha. She is a friend of yours, as you are one of hers. She trusts you."

Shikamaru sighed for about the hundredth time that morning. He knew what she wanted him to do, but he still needed to confirm it from the source. "So you want me to ask her to be my date to the dance?"

Tsunade grinned and nodded. "Exactly."

"But I thought the girls had to ask the guys."

Simply address that you would like to be her date, and if she were to ask you then you would agree. Can I count on you, Shikamaru?" He hesitated for a moment. "If you don't, I'll promote you to Jonin."

His usual calm vanished from his face, replaced with regret and horror. "Y…you wouldn't…"

"I can and I will. Being a Jonin is a huge responsibility, you should feel honored. You even get your own students if they pass your test."

"But…but…don't you have to complete a set of Jonin exams before you can obtain the rank of Jonin?"

"Hmm…normally, you would be correct. But you are forgetting that I am the Hokage. I can give field promotions out to those who deserve them."

Shikamaru considered his options. After a quick analysis, he gave up and sighed. Either way he was caught in a checkmate with no hope of escaping unscathed. He only had to see Temari for one night, right? He would be a Jonin for years. With a defeated sigh, Shikamaru grabbed his pen and began writing again.

Tsunade beamed to herself. She was a genius.

XXX

"This sucks!" Naruto groaned from his seat at Ichiraku's after finishing his 5th bowl of ramen. It was around noon when the blond ninja decided to eat his favorite lunch. The owner and his daughter turned to their favorite customer with confused looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with the ramen?" Amaye asked.

Naruto looked up from his bowl and up at the young woman and began waving his hands in front of his face. "Nothing! I wasn't talking about the ramen."

Relief flooded their faces. They had thought they were about to lose their best customer. He basically paid the bills. "So what's the problem?" Asked the owner, Teuchi.

Naruto drooped his head. "It's that stupid dance."

Amaye leaned against the counter, ready to indulge in conversation. "Is that all?"

Teuchi leaned in as well. "Can't get a date or something?"

Naruto looked up at his friends. "It's not like I can ask a girl. They have to ask me! What chance do I have. No girls have ever looked my way, ever!" He ran his hands through his hair and thumped his head down on the bar. "Let's face it, I'm sunk."

"Cheer up Naruto," Advised Amaye. "I'm sure that there's at least one girl that will ask you." Naruto grumbled a "I doubt it." "Come on, aren't there any girls that like you? I mean, you're the big hero who saved the village."

That statement cheered Naruto up considerably. Sure, he saved the village from Pain. And because of that, the villagers began to accept Naruto more and more. Heck, he even got free ramen from Teuchi because he eats there regularly. Dozens of people flocked to the ramen bar, much to the delight of Teuchi. That also brought up a problem.

"Yeah, but I'm not desperate. Sasuke once told me about fangirls, and how they can annoy you to death. I don't want to go to the dance with a girl that only likes me because I saved the village."

"Aww," Amaye said before ruffling Naruto's hair and turning around. "How about a free bowl of ramen Naruto? Would that make you feel better?"

Naruto offered her a grin. "It might."

Teuchi laughed and patted Naruto on the back. "Don't worry about it. Like I'm said, I bet there's at least one girl that likes you and is dying to ask you to the dance. It's only the first day, so don't worry about it." Amaye handed her father a bowl of steaming pork miso ramen, who placed it down in front of Naruto. "Wherever she is, she's probably thinking of how to ask you." He finished with a smile.

Naruto grinned and rubbed his chopsticks together. "I guess you're right. Why worry when there's fresh ramen to be eaten? Itakidemasu!" He cried before attacking the ramen.

XXX

Hyuuga Hinata stood outside of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, hidden behind a large wooden pole so as not to be spotted by her crush. He was happily engaged in a conversation with the woman who worked there, and Hinata felt a small jolt of jealously ping through her. She wished she could talk with Naruto like that. Heck, she wished she could do a _loads_ more with Naruto, but she was far too shy for her own good. She turned away from the blonde and sighed. She closed her eyes and took in a deep, calm breath.

'_Okay, he's there. He doesn't have a date yet. This is the perfect time to ask him. I could just go up to him and…and…ano…I don't know what to ask him. This is so embaressing. What if he says no. What if he laughs at me? What am I saying, Naruto-kun's not like that. He's sweet, thoughtful, charming, funny…'_

Hinata lost her train of thought as she once again began to think dreamily about Naruto. She couldn't help it. She was smitten; Completely fallen in love with Naruto.

She was too afraid to tell him, of course. She knew he liked Sakura. It hurt her heart, but that's the way she knew it was. She also knew said konoichi was going the the dance with Uchiha Sasuke, and she also knew that this chance would never come around again. It was now or never.

But everytime she tried to push her feet to move forward, to march over to his apartment and confess her feelings to him and ask him to the dance, she couldn't move. It was as if her feet were locked in place with concrete.

As distracted as she was, she was completely unaware that the object of her affection was walking her way. She found a hand upon her shoulder and turned to see Naruto with a curious look on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

XXX

"That's it for today Shikamaru. You can go now," Said Tsunade from his side.

Shikamaru thankfully pushed himself to his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Man, I'm beat and it's only noon. What a pain." He said as walked towards door. As he opened it, Shizune stood at the door, her hand already on the door knob. Shikamaru spared her a brief glare before leaving the office.

Shutting the door behind her, Shizune glanced up at her mentor. "Tsunade, what was that about?" Tsunade continued to grin. Shizune's eyes lit up, a similar grin plastered on her face as she strode to join her friend. "You actually got him to invite Temari?"

Tsunade plopped herself down into her chair. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to do it."

"How?"

"I simply fed him a back-story about how we need Suna to trust us completely, and that would be if he and Temari went as a date." She stated, satisfaction present in her voice as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You're a genius, Tsunade-sama."

"I am, aren't I?"

XXX

Naruto finished up his bowls of ramen and thanked Teuchi and Amaye before leaving Ichiraku's. As he left, he heard a light sigh. Glancing around, he spotted someone standing behind the pole. He casually walked over to the pole and saw someone he recognized. He placed his hand on her shoulder , causing her to whirl around, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun?" The flustered Hyuuga heiress asked.

"Hey, Hinata. How's it goin? " He asked as her blush deepened. "You go a cold?" He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "If you are sick you should go home and get some rest, you could get hurt.

Hinata felt like she would die. The love of her life was actually concerned about her well-being. "A-ano, Naruto-kun…I-I'm not s-sick," She stated.

He tilted his head. "You sure?" She nodded. "Okay, good. I was afraid you were coming down with something. So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh…ano…I…ano…I w-was just taking a walk around the village, th-that's all." Hinata cursed at her weakness. Naruto nodded.

An idea suddenly popped into Naruto's head. "Ne, Hinata. Do you know who likes me?" He asked leaning in.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, her blush deepened, and she trembled. It was an innocent question from Naruto, she knew that, but that didn't help the fact that she knew the answer, and the source was the one that did. She gulped nervously. Her gaze met his and she almost passed out. He was looking at her with his big blue questioning eyes that she loved so much. She couldn't lie to him. "H…hai."

His eyes lit up. "You do? Really?" She nodded. "That's awesome! Who is it?"

Hinata found it hard to breathe. She couldn't tell him now, it could ruin any chance she had. She could scare him away. He would avoid her as much as possible, it being uncomfortable to be around her anymore. However, it could be the perfect chance to tell him. True, she didn't know how he felt about her, but if he did return her feelings…

Feeling a sudden boost of courage, Hinata took in a breath, causing Naruto to lean in farther. Hinata lingered, her confidence slowly evaporating into fear. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Full of self loathing, she dropped her head and sighed. "I…I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled back and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry for what? It's true that it's driving me crazy trying to figure out who like me, but it's okay. I mean, if it was my secret, I wouldn't want one of my friends betraying my trust. You're a good person, Hinata." He said, flashing her his smile.

Hinata gasped, stunned into silence.

I'll see ya later Hinata." He said before turning to leave for his apartment.

Hinata stood stock still for a few moments. Her hand ventured to hover over her heart, clenching her jacket in her fragile hands. She took a bold step foreward. "N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped and did a 180, facing Hinata once again. "Yeah?"

This was it, now or never. She had to ask him. It was the perfect time. "Ano…w-would….wi-wi-….c-can…you….," She felt her legs swoon from under her as her vision blurred. They gave way, and she blacked out.

Naruto quickly caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Glancing around nervously, he tried to wake his friend. Gently rocking her back and forth, he called her name softly several times. Nope, still out. He sighed as he picked her up and placed her on his back, piggy back style. Looking around, he began to wonder, _'Wait, where does she even live anyway?'_

XXX

Hinata woke up a few hours later in her bedroom. She drowsily opened her eyes as she glanced around her room. The day's events quickly flashed through her mind. She felt her blush return to her face as she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face within them. '_Great, Now Naruto-kun will never talk to me again.' _Hinata reluctantly made her way out of her bed and gently and nobly walked out her door and down her hallway. She spotted Neji approaching her.

"G-good evening, Neji-san." She said bowing.

Neji nodded to her. "You too, Hinata-san. I trust you have recovered from your sudden illness?"

"Illness?"

"That's what Uzumaki-san said. He said that when he first saw you, you didn't look like you were feeling well, and then you suddenly fainted in front of him. He thought you were pretending to feel good, so he brought you here." Neji raised an eyebrow. "So, what illness has befallen you?" Hinata fiddled with her fingers. Neji smirked. "I'm not blind, Hinata-san." He stated before taking his leave, leaving Hinata confused. "You had better ask him before someone else does!" He called, his voice barely audible as if faded out.

Hinata stood there for a moment in deep thought. She had messed up the first day. She still had six days before the dance, which was more than enough time to ask Naruto to the dance. She just needed the confidence. Sighing, she decided to retire to her room and practice.

XXX

She has 6 more days, which probably means around 6 more chapters. What is she practicing? You'll find out next chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait. No excuses just accept my apology and await the next chapter within a couple days. I now have 3 projects for this site to work on. Fusion is next.

I wasted so much time doing nothing. Writing this story is a challenge, to say the lease. I procrastinated so long that I forgot what I was going to do. I had to sit at my writing station and think long and hard before recollecting my thoughts and writing again. Like I said, Fusion is next, and probably after that either this project or my other one, which I seem to feel like writing a lot. I'm gonna go with whatever feels right.

I'm also thinking of making a short Bleach one-shot sometime soon. Dunno why, but I wanna try someting new.

Preview: _Naruto glanced at Shikamaru quizzically. "So you actually know who likes me?"_

_Shikamaru sighed and nodded. "Of course I know. I don't really know anyone that doesn't know."_

"_Who is it?"Naruto asked, leaning in closer to Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru pushed Naruto's face away. "Get out of my face and I'll tell you." Naruto obeyed. "Isn't it obvious? It's Hi-"_

Next chap: Day 2: Sakura's Advise


	3. Day 2: Naruto's Quest

I'm not dead! Stop spreading those rumors. ^_^

Yo, Merry Christmas. And you thought I wouldn't get you anything. I got a laptop.

Please review, it gives me a reason to live! And I'll update tonight.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. Any likeness is strictly coincidental.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Naruto's Quest**

_by Riyuto San_

"So is it true or not, Forehead?"

"Honestly Ino, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bullshit Sakura," Scolded Ino from the opposite side of the bar. They were both inside of the hospitol. Ino had decided to pester her friend about a rumor she had heard earlier that day. When she had found her, Sakura was busy filing the names of the patients into the appropriate folders and droors. Despite Ino's interrogation method, she had still yet to learn the truth behind the rumor. "Are you going to the dance with Sasuke-kun or not?"

"Why would that be any of your concern, Ino-pig," Asked the pink-haired kunoichi nonchalantly, obviously preoccupied with getting her job done as fast as she could. She took another patient record from a fellow nurse and placed it into the appropriate folder.

"Come on Sakura! It's not that big of a deal. What's the harm in telling me?"

Sakura stopped and gave her friend an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? You're a walking rumor warehouse. I tell you something, you tell the whole village and I get hounded."

Ino stood up as if victory was achieved. "Aha! So you are going with Sasuke-kun!"

"What makes you say that?" She asked, returning to her work.

"You just said that if you told me it would become a headache for you!" She said, folding her arms across her chest, waiting for Sakura's answer.

If Sakura was worried, she didn't show it. "That's not what I said," She said as she took another folder, crossed the short distance to the droors, and placed 2 folders inside of one before returning to the front desk. "I'm just not giving you any details about _anyone_ that I'm going with." She finished with a smile that told Ino to just drop it.

Said kunoichi sighed. "Fine, you win...for now. So." Ino paused for a moment before an idea came to her. "Say, when do you get off?"

Sakura glanced up at the clock. "In about half-an-hour. Why?"

"I'm going to _Kairi-sama's cafe_. You wanna come with me?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "Cool, see ya in half an hour." She turned around and left towards the stairs. '_That's right Sakura. I'll get you to loosen up and reveal who your going with at the cafe. Don't think me defeated yet._'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yosh, I do not know who it is that likes you, Naruto!" Answered Lee, who strolled down the road with Naruto after a brief training session. "However, I'm sure that whoever it is will definitely ask you to the dance anytime now!" He knew, of course. Everyone did. He hated to lie to Naruto, but a certain death threat from Sakura silenced him like a Jew reading _Mein Kamphf._ *

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his strange friend. "How do you know?"

"Because of carma."

"Carma?"

"Yes, carma. The ability to be rewarded for one's selfless deeds. I'm sure that there are many girls who like you because of the way you managed to defeat the villages greatest nemasis."

Naruto sighed. "That's the thing. I'm desperate, but not so desperate just to go with a girl because she likes me for saving the village."

"Then what do you want, my friend?"

Naruto sighed, folding his arms behind his head. "I dunno, a girl that likes me for me, I guess."

Rock Lee clenched his fist and raised it chin level, his face serious; like he was giving a dramatic speech. "That is very admirable. I, too, wish to find a girl that does not run away at the sight of my incredible, mighty eyebrows, or my perfect clothing, or my bug eyes, or my...Well, you get the picture, Naruto." Rock Lee sighed.

As they continued down the road, they both spotted Gai standing in the center of said road not 40 meters away. "Lee," He called, and motioned for Lee to join him.

Lee stopped in his tracks and, turning towards Naruto, clasped his shoulders. "Naruto, you should embrace the springtime of youth, and grasp the flowers of hope in earnest before setting it free to bask in the joy that is spring, and push the harshness of winter away with your youth! Just keep looking towards the emmaculant sun, and you will be fine! Farewell, Naruto!" He finished, then bound off to meet with Gai.

Naruto stood stock still, staring at the wall for a full minute. His eyes twitched a few times before he gave up thinking, shot his head up, cleared his throat, and yelled, "What the hell does that even mean!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As agreed, Ino met up with Sakura outside of the hospitol at the specified time. The two greeted each other before engaging in normal conversation, on their way their favorite cafe. It wasn't long before the girls spotted Hinata strolling down the street, as if she were looking for something. Somewhat curious, they approached Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura greeted.

Hintata smiled warmly. "G-good evening Sakura-san, Ino-san." She greeted timidly.

Sakura smiled. "So, what are you doing today, Hinata?"

Hinata flushed a bit, her gaze falling from Sakura and to her feet. "I...ano...was lo-ano..."

"You thinking of asking Naruto to the dance?" Ino chimed in, clearly impatient to wait for Hinata to speak for herself.

Hinata quickly looked up at Ino, wearing an expression as if her biggest secret had been found out. "How did you...?"

"Please, everyone already knows that you like him," She said, the paused. "Well, almost everyone." She corrected, remembering that Naruto was still oblivious.

Hinata's gaze shifted to Sakura, asking for confirmation. Sakura reluctantly nodded, answering Hinata's question. "Oh, my..."Hinata mumbled to herself. Did Father know?

"What's wrong with people knowing?" Ino asked. "It's not like it's the end of the world. And besides, maybe someone will tell him that you like him and he'll come running to you." Hinata flushed a bit again, obviously fantasizing about that scenario. "Or, he could outright reject you, crushing your hopes."

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, chastizing her friend. She couldn't help but feel angry as she saw Hinata's face fall the way it did. Poor girl.

"What, it was just a thought." She said, attempting to defend herself.

"Yeah, well next time keep those thought to yourself." She scolded before turning to a down trodden Hinata. "Sorry Hinata. To make it up to you, we'll take you to _Kairi-sama's Cafe_ with us."

Hinata looked up at her pink haired friend. "Ano...."

"Come on," Sakura said, "It'll be my treat. And I'll tell you how to win Naruto over." She finished, winking.

Hinata thought about it for a moment, then took Sakura's offer with a nod. The girls then proceeded to the cafe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had no idea how it had happened, but it had. He had went from talking with Rock Lee to speaking with Hyuuga Neji in a matter of minutes. The astute Hyuuga was reluctant to entertain Naruto's company as he ventured towards the center of the village, which had been restored back to normal (in the latest chapter of Naruto, Pain freaking blew it away) a few months ago.

The question Naruto had asked him was the one he had asked almost every one else in the village. "Do you know who likes me?" He had asked after a few moments.

Neji's face betrayed no emotion, his eyes fixated on the road ahead. "Why would you ask me such a trivial question, Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned to the male Hyuuga. "Oh come on, I figured since you're one of the smartest guys in the village, you would at least know this."

"Oh, so is that why you started talking to me?" Asked Neji, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," He answered blankly.

"I appreciate the honesty, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

"Wait, you just said you didn't know," The blonde said, arching his eyebrow.

"No, I said I did not want to answer such a trivial question, meaning one with an answer sitting in front of ones own face." he said, attention turning to Naruto now.

Neji found it odd when Naruto's eyes went wide and he took a quick step to the side. "Listen, dude. I'm flattered, but I'm not gay." Naruto said, eyes wandering to the sky.

Now Neji's eyes widened. "When did I say I was gay?" He asked, bewildered and embarrassed. "All I said was that…."

Neji paused.

"Hmm? Said what, homo?" Naruto joked.

Neji sighed, his face growing serious as he lowered his head in Hyuuga fashion. "Very well, if you choose to misconstrue my words, I will not offer my hint as to who likes you any longer."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked.

"Since you insist on making fun of me, suffer the consequences."

Naruto shook with frustration, arms trembling as if he were trying to contain the beast within him. He thought he could feel even the beast wanting to beat Naruto to a pulp. "but but but but but but but…"

"That is all, Uzumaki. Good day to you." Neji said. He did not bow, but turned a corner and vanished.

Felling it to be too much work to catch up to him, Naruto sighed and continued down the streets. '_Man, Neji gets really defensive when you call him gay._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had been sitting at the outdoor café for about fifteen minutes before Tenten came by, and Ino called over to her and insisted she joined them. The group was having a great time, swapping stories and gossip- Hinata didn't discuss gossip, she was too shy to.

"Okay, so are you going with Sasuke-kun or not, Forehead girl?" Ino tried one more time.

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead. "Ino…" The kunoichi warned.

Ino fell silent for a second before reverting her gaze to Tenten. "Are you and Neji going?"

Tenten blushed slightly. "Well, I was thinking about asking him, but-"

"But' what?" Sakura and Ino questioned.

"I'm not sure if he'll say yes or not." She admitted.

Hinata's gaze shifted from her small beverage in font of her to Tenten, whose predicament almost matched hers.

"Well, if you don't ask him, how will you know if he's interested or not?" Ino asked.

"But what if he's not interested, and it ruins the friendship?" Hinata's heart sank; this was true. What if asking Naruto did turn out to be the worst thing she ever did, pushing the only man she truly loved away by ruining what little bond that they had.

"Or he could say yes. I mean, it is Neji. I seriously doubt if he would turn you down, it's not in his character to be an asshole like that." Chimed Sakura.

"That's another problem. Neji's too nice to turn someone down like that. What if its just a pity date. I would feel terrible." Hinata sank deeper. She had heard that Naruto was desperate….

Ino leaned in towards the table, the other 3 girl's attention fell to her. "Well, that's the game of love, Tenten. You try and succeed, or you crash and burn."

"Ino…" Sakura started, but Ino had other plans.

"But that shouldn't stop you from not even playing in the game at all. You have to fight for the one you love to love you back, or someone else is going to come into the picture one day and steal the throne that was originally yours."

There was a silence at the table, as the short speech sunk in, not only to Tenten, but to Hinata as well.

Tenten sighed with a grin. "Alright, I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm still too nervous."

The four girls shared a quick giggle before they heard two familiar voices.

"Okay Shikamaru, this is something that you should know!" Called the obnoxious voice. The 4 girls turned in their chairs to see the owner of the voice. Not 15 feet away, at the street corner, walked Naruto and Shikamaru, in light conversation. Hinata's stomach was doing back flips at sight of the blond.

"If it gets you off my back and into someone else's hair, fire away." Shikamaru responded with a yawn. Tsunade had kept him up to the wee hours of the morning writing those damnable invitations, while she slept on the couch. Shikamau had even considered cutting her neck with a knife while she slept, but decided it would be too much work and a headache if he had succeeded.

"Really? Sweet. Okay, who likes me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata let out a tiny yelp that didn't go inaudible to her friends. Ino nearly choked on the tea she had been drinking, while Sakura quickly slid her chair back and stood up, attempting to catch Shikamaru's eye. Sadly, it both were closed at the moment as he massaged his temples.

"Geeze, you still haven't figured that out yet? I've known for years."

"Okay, okay…sheesh. Just tell me who it is!" Naruto said, his anticipation showing by the way he was bouncing on his feet.

Hinata felt like crawling under a rock and dying, Tenten felt bad for her friend, Sakura was still trying to get Shikamaru's attention, and Ino was beaming with a thirsty look on her face.

"Okay, the girl that likes you is Hi-" It happened, Shikamaru had opened one eye, and that eye had conveniently landed on Sakura's warning glare. Shikamaru read it in an instant. It said, _"Tell Naruto, and I'll build your tombstone with your bones."_ "…"

Naruto nodded his head, motioning him to continue. "Hi…what?"

"Hi…heesh, never mind. I can't answer this question after all."

"Heesh?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"It's a real word, go look it up."

"Come on, you just said you would tell me." Protested Naruto.

Shikamaru thought of something really quick to get Naruto to leave him alone. "What I meant to say was that I would tell you how you can find out who like you."

Naruto's head was starting to hurt. "Okay, who do I see to find out?"

Shikamaru pointed over to Sakura at the small café table. "Sakura, she's right over there. Knock yourself out." He said before turning and walking away, to a safer place than the there.

"Thanks Shikamaru," The blond thanked before strolling over to Sakura's table.

"Oh, great," Mumbled Sakura.

"You're right Sakura, this is great!" Exclaimed Ino.

Hinata was looking around for that rock.

"Shut up Ino," Sakura said getting up and marching to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura-cha-" Sakura grabbed him and spun him around. She pushed him until she was sure that the others couldn't hear them. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Never mind that, what do you want?"

"Oh, right. Shikamaru said that you know who liked me, and I was wondering if you would tell me. No one else has so far." Naruto said, his face growing a little somber.

Sakura tilted her head. "This dance thing is really getting to you, huh?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, and it's only the second day."

Sakura sighed. "Listen Naruto, the girl that likes you is afraid to ask you to the dance because she is afraid of you rejecting her."

"I don't think I have that many options that I can just reject a girl right now, Sakura."

"I know, but that's also a part of the problem. That's a form of rejecting her is just accepting because you're desperate. She wants you to accept her because you want to go with her, not because you want to go to this dance so badly you can't see straight."

"Uhh…Ok, I got ya." '_How the hell does saying yes mean that I'm rejecting the girl. Okay, she might not be the one I want to go with, but I'm still saying yes._' "But when will she ask?"

Sakura stood and thought for a moment. She turned to see her friends, Hinata especially, watching the conversation with extreme enthusiasm. She turned back to Naruto with a reassuring smile. "Just trust me, Naruto. If you are patient, she will come to you and ask you herself."

"You sure?"

"Most definitely."

Naruto grinned. "Okay, thanks Sakura-chan." He said before turning to leave.

Sakura sighed heavily before turning to rejoin her friends at the table.

As soon as she sat down, Ino spoke. "So?"

Sakura looked at Hinata with a sly smirk on her face. "So Hinata, how badly do you love Naruto?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew, meant to update this by Christmas Eve, but that was kinda hard, what with the being conscious for a total of 11 hours on the 22nd and 23rd. I swear, bad things happen to me on December 23rd.

Rest assured that this story will be completed by New Years. And the next Fusion Chapter as welll, and the new Bonds of Time chapter. Sorry for my hiatus, I'm back for good this time.

**Fact about the author:** December 23, 2004: Ice storm hit's Tennessee. Riyuto-san goes out to play in it, slips on the ice, and slams his head into concrete. Does not lose consciousness, but sees a fairy floating around for a few hours.

*No offense to anyone who is Jewish. Just a joke.

It's 3 in the morning, I'm tired.......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. Rival

(Readies flame wall) Hello people, it's been…what…almost 2 and a half years now? I honestly don't have an excuse for this one. Real life got in the way, as did the fact that my idea journal I use when coming up with fics went missing for a while. I finally found it, and I'm very happy about that.

I've also been trying to write my own book. This humongous story has been in my mind for so long, brewing and I think I'm going to try and get it published. How cool would that be to walk into a book store and see your own book being enjoyed by people?

Anyways, I've kept you good people waiting long enough. Here's the next chapter of Konoha Dance.

**Disclaimer:** Riyuto-san does not own Naruto. No, he's not dead, and no, this story was never abandoned…. Just temporarily forgotten.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Rival**

Hinata took a deep breath as she attempted to calm her nerves. She could feel her body tensing up, and her voice catching in her throat. Why was this so difficult? She knew the answer immediately, though. The voice in her head was pleading with her to gather up the courage to ask, and even though she knew the voice was right, it was still the hardest thing she had ever done.

Hinata opened her lavender eyes and tried her best to give a gaze of determination. She looked forward at her target. She could do this. She could do this. She took in another deep breath, and spoke. "N-N-Naruto-kun…would y-y-you like to go to the K-Ko…to the…umm…." She could feel her confidence slipping. She had to recover quickly.

"Naruto-kun, will you go to the dance with me?" She said quickly, her cheeks flushed enough to rival even the ripest tomato. Her eyes were glued to the figure before her.

Her reflection stared back at her, same features as her. Hinata held her gaze with her mirror counterpart, before drooping her shoulders and sighing. Even though she had managed to finally get the question to leave her lips (albeit with extreme difficulty), it didn't really count. No matter how long she spent in front of her mirror practicing, it didn't mean a thing if she didn't ask the object of her affections himself.

"What are you doing?" Came a familiar voice from Hinata's open doorway. Hinata's gaze snapped over to see Hanabi, standing in her door frame with a raised brow.

"Hanabi!" Squeaked Hinata, embarrassed from getting caught. Her cheeks were even more flushed than before. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

Hanabi folded her arms across her chest. "Long enough to know that you still don't have a date for the dance. Do you plan on asking Uzumaki Naruto?"

Hinata nodded shyly. Hanabi let out a sigh of what Hinata thought might have been…sympathy? "You know there's only about four more days until the dance, right?" Asked Hanabi. Hinata nodded again. "Then you had better hurry up and ask him, before someone else does."

Hinata's eyes widened. Why hadn't she thought about that before? It was entirely possible for someone else to approach Naruto and ask him to the dance. Sakura had told her that he would say yes to the first girl to ask, and that she should hurry up and catch him before someone else took him away from her. What if someone already had taken him? What if she was too late because she was afraid of actually asking him?

"You do realize that practicing in front of the mirror won't make it any easier?" Asked Hanabi as she turned to leave. "You'll just get even more flustered when it comes around time to ask him." And with that, Hanabi left Hinata alone, with just her reflection in her mirror to keep her company.

Hinata thought about Hanabi's words. She was right, of course. All this practice was pointless. She had to ask Naruto to the dance, and soon. She didn't know what she would do if Naruto turned her down, and that was what worried her the most.

* * *

The next day, Hinata roamed the streets of Konoha. It seemed as if everyone in the village was excited about the dance festival. Many villagers were busy preparing for event. The bakers and other restaurants were rushing to prepare enough food to cater the event, and other villagers were busy hanging decorations throughout the village. Thousands of paper lanterns of various color were being strung up high. Various Kimono dress booths were on every corner, and never too far away from one another.

People would bow to Hinata and greet her as she walked by, and she returned the kind gesture every time. Eventually, Hinata came to the center of the village, where the large area that the village would gather to hear the Hokage's speeches was being turned into the dance floor. Many wooden posts had already been hoisted up in the vast area, but it was quite clear that it would take another day or two until it was fully completed. The construction crews were working around the clock to ensure this dance hall went up without a hitch.

Hinata admired their determination, and wished she could muster up the same determination to ask Naruto to the dance. What would she do if she ran into him while she was walking around? Would she be able to call out to him to speak with him? Could she ask him to the dance? What if she was rejected? How would she react to the rejection?

She was so focused on these negative questions; she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into the back of a girl who had stopped to admire the decorations. The girl nearly fell forward, but she managed to catch herself. Hinata snapped to attention early and took a step back.

The girl spun around, and Hinata's first thought was that this girl was pretty. She had golden eyes, with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her nose was petite, and she was about the same height as Hinata. She wore a lavender skinny jacket, and lavender skirt to go with it.

Hinata bowed in embaressment. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

The girl let out a chuckle. "It's okay, it was my fault for stopping. I guess it's hard to ignore all of these pretty decorations being hung all over the place, though. Can't blame you for getting distracted as you were walking."

Hinata rose from her bow and met the girl's gaze. Hinata was caught off guard by just how much confidence she could see in her golden eyes. It was nearly overwhelming.

The girl looked Hinata over a few times, and then smiled. She bowed to Hinata. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Haruto Mizuki."

Hinata smiled politely and bowed. "And I am Hyuuga Hinata. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Mizuki blinked a few times. "Hyuuga? You're one of them?" She asked with great interest, as if seeing Hinata in a new light.

Hinata didn't know what to say, so she just nodded shyly.

"That's so cool. The first person I actually meet around my age is from the Hyuuga clan." She paused when she noticed Hinata's confused gaze. "Sorry. You see, my family and I just moved to Konoha a few days ago from a small village about three days walk from here. I've been so busy unpacking, I haven't had time to make any friends yet."

Hinata smiled in understanding. She knew what it was like to feel alone in a large place full of people. "Then may I have the honor of being your first friend in Konoha?" She asked.

Mizuki smiled back and nodded. "I'd love to be your friend, Hinata." She paused for a moment longer, and Hinata could see Mizuki had a question on her mind. But it also seemed as if she were too shy to ask the question by the way she was biting her lip.

Hinata waited patiently for Mizuki to ask her question. After a few moments, it seemed Mizuki's mind lost to her tongue, as she asked her question. "Hinata, can I ask you a question?" Hinata nodded. "Well, it's about this Konoha Dance thing…do you think you could help me find a date for it?"

Hinata's brows rose in surprise. "Help…find you a date to the dance?" She asked.

Mizuki nodded. "Yeah, I don't really know anyone here besides you, and I can't ask you to the dance, you know? I don't know any guys here, but you must since you're a Hyuuga. I bet you know everyone in the village." Hinata could feel her cheeks redden. "If you could help me, I'd be grateful for, like, ever!"

Flattered as she was, she didn't really know if she could muster the confidence to showboat her new friend to a bunch of guys she knew. What if this favor led her to Naruto? She wasn't ready to ask, she was still too nervous. However, she didn't want to let down her new friend. She was counting on her to help her out. Hinata's conscience won out, and she nodded. "Of course I'll help you, Mizuki-san."

Mizuki squealed in glee and hugged Hinata, which surprised the young heiress. "Thanks Hinata, you're the best!"

* * *

It wasn't the fact that sorting all of these letters out and ensuring they reach their destination that irked Shikamaru. It wasn't the fact that there were several large stacks, and that they all smelled of various colognes and perfumes. Hell, it didn't even have anything to do with the ridiculous hours Tsunade had placed upon him that left him hardly any time to eat or sleep. No, the one thing that made the Chuunin's eye twitch at the moment was the letter he was holding.

He recognized the handwriting immediately since he had seen it many times before. The name was all too familiar as well, and what was troublesome was the fact that the letter was addressed to him.

Shikamaru forgot that all of those other letters had to be sorted and delivered by the end of the day, or Tsunade would have his head. Nothing else could have ruined his day quite like getting a letter from the most troublesome person he had ever known. Shikamaru's eyes lingered on the front of the surprisingly pink envelope, reading _To Shikamaru, from Temari_.

He could all ready tell what the annoying blond woman wanted, just from the facts that the dance was nearing, and the women had to ask the men. A ridiculous tradition, but one Tsunade seemed intent on following through with. With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru opened the flap and pulled out a letter. His eyes quickly scanned the words upon the paper.

_Hello, Shikamaru,_

_If you still haven't figured it out, I am telling you right now that you are going to the Konoha Dance with me. Don't misunderstand me, it's not because I like you and want to date you. My brother insisted that I choose a date as to not offend anybody at the party, like I care. And seeing as you are the only Konoha shinobi that doesn't piss me off, you have been awarded the honor of escorting me to the dance. You don't have a choice, because even if you try to hide from me when I arrive in two days, I will hunt you down and drag you to the dance. I'll make you regret disregarding my letter by force._

_Sincerely, Temari_

Shikamaru blinked a few times. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair. His brow was narrowed in annoyance. He had not planned on anyone asking him to the dance, but even if someone did, he would have turned them down regardless. He wasn't heartless, dances just weren't his thing. All of that public display of affection and dressing up didn't sit well with the Nara. But this letter changed his plans entirely.

He had no problem believing Temari's threats. She would carry them out if in a heartbeat, for sure. He heaved a heavy sigh and lowered his head.

"This is going to be far more troublesome than it's worth."

* * *

The young kunoichi felt like beating her two good friends for even putting this stupid idea in her head.

Tenten knew three things. One, she was a very confident young kunoichi weapons master, and two, she was panicking because she was about to ask Neji to the dance. After much encouragement from Sakura and Ino, Tenten had finally decided to ask her long time crush to the dance. Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

He could say no, she noted mentally as she sat beside the object of her affection. She had met up with him earlier, just as Sakura had instructed her to, and casually asked him if he would like to grab a bite to eat with her. He agreed, and Tenten figured he would since they were used to eating together, being on the same squad for so long and all.

They had settled on a sushi place. It wasn't Tenten's favorite food, but Neji liked it, and that was good enough for her. They sat and ate in what had to be the most awkward silence of Tenten's life. She was mentally debating whether or not asking Neji was a good idea or not. On the bright side, if he were to say yes, they would enjoy a good time at the dance. But what if he were just being polite? What if he just thought they were going to the dance because they were good friends?

Also, what if he said no? She knew that wasn't like Neji at all to just flat out decline her unless he had a good reason to, but she couldn't help but feel this way. She was a young maiden in love, after all.

Tenten glanced over at Neji, and could feel her voice catching in her throat. Why was this so hard? They had talked many times over the past few years, so why was this so difficult? It was obvious; she was afraid of making things awkward if he didn't feel the same. She suddenly became aware that she was in the same boat as Hinata, and felt great sympathy towards her friend. If she had to feel like this all the time, Tenten knew her heart would explode.

She knew she had to ask him, here and now. She had to summon all of her courage, but she was able to take a brave step forward.

"Hey, Neji…." She started, trailing off.

Neji stopped eating and turned to her, genuine curiosity etched into his features. "Yes?"

Tenten took a nervous gulp, and pictured herself about to throw herself into a volcano. "I was wondering…you know, if you don't have…well, anything else better to do…then…" She knew it would be hard, but not this hard. And what was worse, Neji looked like he was growing more confused with each word she said.

"What is it, Tenten? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Tenten shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I just…well…" It was now or never. Despite the voice in her head yelling at her that she was making a mistake,"Neji, will you go to the Konoha Dance with me?" The words came rushing out of her mouth faster than she could think.

Tenten shut her eyes in anticipation, awaiting the answer she would either love to hear, or make her feel stupid for even asking.

After a moment, Tenten heard Neji speak. "Yes, of course I will go with you, Tenten." He said.

Tenten's eyes lit up as she glanced up at Neji, a smile of pure elation upon her face. "You will?" She asked.

Neji nodded, and then grinned knowingly. "I thought there was something off about you lately. Is this what you've been worrying about all week?" He asked.

Embarrassment rushed over the kunoichi features. She ducked her head and nodded. "I didn't want things to be awkward if you said no. And I also…didn't want it to be a pity date."

Neji raised a brow. "Pity date?" He repeated.

Tenten nodded. "You know, that you feel obligated to accept because you were asked."

Neji's eyes told her that he understood what she meant. "Yes, I can see that being a scenario, but truth be told, I've already turned down twelve girls before you asked me."

Tenten's gaze met Neji's, her eyes wide. "Twelve? Why did you turn them down and not me?" She asked.

There was a hint of…shyness on Neji's face. "Well, because going with someone I wasn't interested in would be rude to that person."

It took Tenten a moment to fully realize what Neji had said meant. A blush tickled her cheeks as she smiled warmly up at Neji.

She had to remember to thank Sakura and Ino.

* * *

"I swear, this stupid dance is _so_ much more trouble than it's worth!" Complained the blond shinobi. He and Rock Lee were currently walking through one of the training fields after a good day of sparring. Even though Tsunade had warned them that if they were to engage in any form of training she would punish them, it went against their nature to not get stronger. Besides, it wasn't like it was hurting anyone.

Lee nodded sympathetically. "I understand where you are coming from, Naruto-kun. I too wish to go to the dance, but no female has asked me yet. I am beginning to lose hope, my friend."

Naruto sighed in frustration. "Why? I don't get it? Why can't either of us get asked to this stupid dance? I mean, my friends, if I can even call them that, keep telling me that the girl that likes me is going to ask me to the dance, to wait patiently and not scare her away. I've been waiting patiently, and no one, not one single girl, has come up to me and asked me." Naruto folded his arms across his chest and grunted.

Lee felt for Naruto. The only reason he didn't tell Naruto it was Hinata that was planning to ask him was because Sakura asked, if not threatened, him to not tell Naruto. He bit his tongue as Naruto continued to pout. However, there was still something that Lee was curious about. "Are you still going to say yes to any girl that asked you?" He asked.

Naruto blinked at Lee in confusion. "What brought this up?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just curious if you still think that way." Lee replied.

Naruto's brow narrowed in confusion. "You make it sound like a bad thing. What's wrong with just saying yes to the first girl to ask me?"

Lee shook his head and waved a finger at his friend's foolishness. "Naruto-kun, that would not make the woman happy for her to hear that you just said yes because you were desperate."

"How come? She's getting what she wanted." Replied the blond.

Lee nodded. "Yes, but for this dance, it's supposed to be special. The girl that usually asks you is the girl that has a crush on you. Do you have any idea how devastating it would be for Hi-"He caught himself before the name slipped. "How devastating it would be for that girl when, after having the guy she likes accept the invitation, but for him not to like her back?"

His talk seemed to be working, because Naruto lowered his head in thought as Lee spoke. It seemed to be sinking in. "I think I get it, Lee. So basically, I'm not supposed to say yes unless I like her back?"

Lee nodded. "Exactly. Can you think of anyone you would say yes to?" He asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. However, he didn't have long to ponder Lee's question, as a familiar voice caught both of their attentions.

Walking in their direction was Hinata and a girl neither boy had ever seen before. For Lee, it was love at first sight. His eyes went wide at the sight of the golden eyed girl, and Naruto could have sworn that if his jaw had dropped any further, it would have dug into the ground and strike oil.

Lee's legs carried him unconsciously forward at great speed to meet up with the girls.

"Bushy Brows!" Hollered Naruto, sprinting after his friend.

Hinata and Mizuki's conversation was cut short as Lee came at them. Mizuki gasped and took a step back. Hinata saw Naruto chasing after Lee, and her heart skipped a beat. Lee stopped a few feet before the women, his eyes locked on Mizuki's nervous expression.

"There is no need to be afraid, Angel-san." Said Lee, in what he thought was a dreamy voice. "I am known as the Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee. I have come to give you my greetings, as this is our first meeting."

Mizuki sweat dropped. She leaned in to whisper to Hinata. "Hey, are all of the guys in Konoha like this?" She asked.

Hinata smiled shyly. She shook her head. "No, Lee-kun here is just…very energetic about a lot of things."

Mizuki blinked. "You're friends with him?" She asked.

Hinata nodded. "He's harmless, I promise you."

Mizuki looked Lee over, as if she really didn't know whether to believe Hinata or not.

"Man, Bushy Brows. What's up with you just taking off like that?" Said Naruto as he came to a halt by Lee's side.

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun. The passion of youth just possessed my body, and I had no choice but to obey." Replied the green shinobi.

Mizuki's eyes widened as she looked Naruto over. Her large orbs clung to every feature of the blond, and she felt her cheeks heat up. She let out a squeal and took Hinata's hand. "Come with me, Hinata-chan. You guys wait right there." She said quickly, yanking Hinata a safe distance away.

"Mizuki-san? What's going on?" Asked Hinata.

Mizuki stole a glance over Hinata at Naruto, who seemed just as confused as Lee. She met Hinata's gaze, smiling. "Who is that?"

"Who?"

"The gorgeous blond guy!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Hinata's eyes widened upon realizing what Mizuki was talking about. "You mean Naruto-kun?"

"That's his name? Naruto?" She asked. When Hinata nodded, she took another look over at Naruto, and felt her cheeks flush again. There was no doubt about it. "Is he single?" She asked.

Hinata felt blindsided. She let out a gasp of surprise as she blinked, realizing something important about her new friend. Mizuki had fallen for Naruto, the very person she was in love with. Her gut told her to inform Mizuki that she had strong feelings for Naruto, and planned to ask him to the dance, but the look of infatuation in Mizuki's eyes, and the fact that she was her newest friend, made it difficult for Hinata to tell her.

Biting back a sigh, Hinata shook her head. "No, Naruto-kun is single."

Mizuki squealed in delight, and bounced in place. Hinata noticed it was a little habit of hers whenever she got excited. "Great. If he doesn't have a girlfriend, then I'm going to ask him if he wants to go to the Konoha Dance with me."

"What?" Asked Hinata, nearly yelling it for the whole village to hear.

Mizuki nodded. "Yep. It'll be perfect. I'll ask him to the dance, he'll say yes, and then on the night of the dance, we'll dance together all night long, and we'll both fall head over heels for each other, and it won't be long before he asks me to be his girlfriend."

Hinata blinked at Mizuki a few times. It hadn't really crossed her mind until just now. Not only had she made a new friend, but she was now a love rival as well.

Mizuki gave Hinata a quick hug. "Thanks for introducing us, Hinata. You're the best." Before Hinata could try to talk her out of this, she released Hinata and ran over towards Rock Lee and Naruto.

Mizuki locked eyes with Naruto and bowed. "Hello, Naruto-kun. My name is Haruto Mizuki, and I have something I wanted to ask you."

_To be continued…_

* * *

(Author Notes)

Again, sorry for the long wait. The other chapters will be up soon (I mean it this time). Let's just say I'm not giving up until it's over. Same with Fusion. I still get threats to finish it.

I hope that you people enjoyed it, after a long wait. I hope no one was put off by the change in the style of my writing. I don't really know when it began to change, but I hope it was for the better.

How will Naruto answer Mizuki's question? Find out next time.

This is the un-beta version. My patient beta, obloquious, will send me back the proofread version soon. This message won't appear when I get the proof read one.

Please review. I know it's been a long time, but I wanna find out if you guys are still interested.


	5. Tour

Hello faithful readers. I realize that every time I update I promise to release the new chapters faster, and every time I say that I honestly mean it at the time. However, things keep getting in the way. Trying to help a business start up and even getting caught up in trying to write and publish my own novel have taken my attention these last few months. But I have finally found time to write, and I am going to try my best to get the rest of the story written and completed.

I thank all of you who have been so patient with me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, there wouldn't be quite as many flashbacks.

**Chapter 5: Grand Tour**

* * *

"What is it?" Asked Naruto.

Mizuki smiled sweetly. "Could you show me around the village?" She asked.

Hinata exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart raced a mile a minute, and all she could hear in her mind was a voice cheering "You still have a chance!" over and aover.

"Nani? What for?" Asked Naruto. He didn't mean to be rude, but he had plans. He still had to find the girl that was interested in him.

Mizuki twiddled her fingers together. "I'm new here, just got in today actually. And I've been feeling so totally lost. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me learn more about this village."

Naruto thought for a moment about whether he would do it. His gaze shifted from Mizuki to Hinata. Her eyes were focused on Naruto, and she looked a little worried. Well, he reasoned, Mizuki is Hinata's friend. And if Hinata was friends with her, then she had to be a really good person. It would be mean to turn her down. Plus, for some reason, he didn't want Hinata to think he was a jerk. That thought didn't sit well with him.

He gave her a thumb up and smiled. "Sure. Just leave it to me, Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage."

Mizuki's eyes lit with excitement. "Thank you so much Naruto-kun, you have no idea what this means to me."

"And I'll help as well!" Chimed in Lee, giving his own thumbs up while swinging his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "The more the merrier!"

Hinata bowed. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry about it." He replied, smiling. "Let's go guys. I'll start with the greatest place on Earth."

* * *

"And this is Ichiraku ramen. The greatest food establishment in the world!" Explained Naruto, holding the flaps up for his companions to slip in easily.

Teuchi chuckled from behind his counter as he polished a glass cup. "If it isn't Naruto. I figured you would show up sooner or later." He paused and grinned. "Don't think I'll give you a free meal for flattering me."

Naruto smiled. "Nah, I'll pay." He ushered his friends through the threshold and they each took a seat.

Mizuki looked around the small establishment with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. She was like a small child soaking up her environment, as if every nook and cranny was new and exciting. "I take it you're a regular here, Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "You bet. I practically live off of this stuff." He replied, sitting himself in the open seat between Hinata and Mizuki. Rock Lee was seated to Mizuki's left, and it appeared he liked his spot.

"He's the reason I'm still in business." Joked the older man. "So what can I get you guys?"

"Miso pork." Said the chorus of Naruto and Hinata simultaneously.

The two shinobi blinked turned and blinked at each other. Hinata's cheeks flushed and she turned away awkwardly, choosing to stare down at the table before her. "Sorry." She murmured.

"What for?" Asked Naruto.

Teuchi just laughed. "No need to be shy here, missy." He said. He took Mizuki's and Lee's orders and turned to make them.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Repeated Naruto. He genuinely worried that he had done something to upset her.

Hinata muttered and apology again, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Mizuki leaned forward to speak.

"She's probably embarrassed that she ordered the same thing you did at the same time." She offered.

Naruto blinked at her. "Is that a big deal?"

Mizuki nodded, folding her arms. "To a girl, it is."

Naruto glanced over to Lee to seek his opinion. The green shinobi simply shrugged. He had no idea either.

Naruto returned his attention to Hinata. "Hey, sorry if I offended you or something. I didn't mean to."

Hinata shyly shook her head. "You could never offend me, Naruto-kun." She replied softly. So softly, Naruto almost didn't catch it. She blushed again, "I mean, it was just a l-little startling, and it s-scared me a bit."

"Really?" He asked, clearly confused how that could have scared her. When she nodded, Naruto simply smiled and said, "Sorry for scaring you."

Hinata was about to reply, but Mizuki grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled his attention away, and began telling him about her hometown and her favorite foods. Whether she did it for Hinata or for herself, Hinata wasn't sure.

* * *

After the lunch at Ichiraku's, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata took turns showing Mizuki different parts of the village they each found interesting. Lee led her to several training grounds that provided the best workout areas. Hinata showed her the library and the civilian park where children played, while Naruto shared with her several places to catch a nap, and the academy of course.

Mizuki took an interest in where Naruto went to school to become a ninja, so she pleaded for him to take her there. Not wanting to tell her no, Naruto obliged. She cheered and wrapped her arms around his and let him lead her.

Hinata's chest tightened as she felt a shiver rush down her spine. She couldn't help feel a little uncomfortable with Mizuki's fascination with Naruto. They both liked the same boy, and it was nerve wracking to a person like Hinata.

There was a miniature war inside of Hinata's mind. One side wanted her to gather up her courage and ask Naruto to the dance, regardless of what Mizuki may think of that. However, the other voice told her repeatedly that that would not be the nice thing to do. Mizuki was her friend, and it would be mean if not hateful to do that in front of her. On the other hand, what if Hinata waited too long and missed her opportunity? She couldn't bear to think of what that would mean.

She was so lost in thought, she nearly stumbled into Naruto's back. The other's had stopped, and were staring ahead. Now that she was among the others, she could hear loud voices from in front of them. She came around Naruto and followed their gazes forward.

Hinata was surprised to see her sister arguing with another girl with brown hair pulled up into two bun ponytails. In between the two girls stood the Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. He seemed terrified down to his core.

"It's going to be me, girl. I'm the only one suited for the role." Snapped Hanabi. Hinata had never seen her so flustered.

"What role? Why do you get to decide that? I asked him first!" Retorted the other girl.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "You asked him just a few seconds before I had planned to ask him in some vain attempt to sabotage me."

Konohamaru tried to step forward. "Hanabi. Moegi. Do you think that-"

Both girls turned on him. "You stay out of this!" They roared.

Konohamaru stumbled backwards and nearly fell onto his bottom.

"Poor kid." Said Mizuki softly. Lee agreed with her quickly.

It was at that time Konohamaru finally noticed his audience. His eyes lit up in hope, and he rushed over towards them. "Naruto-nii!" He exclaimed.

"What's up, Konohamaru?" Asked Naruto, arms folded and a grin on his face. "Girl trouble?"

Konohamaru grabbed Naruto's sleeve desperately. "Please, you gotta help me! They're going to kill me!"

Mizuki tilted her head. "Do you two know each other?"

Naruto nodded, but it was Lee that spoke up. "They are friends. Konohamaru is the grandson of the late Third Hokage, and looks up to Naruto-kun greatly."

Mizuki's eyes lit up. "I didn't know you were good with kids." She said.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, but Naruto apparently ignored that comment. "Looks like you have company." He commented.

Hanabi and Moegi came storming after they young boy. When they arrived, Konohamaru hid himself behind Naruto's leg.

Hanabi noticed Hinata standing there, and nearly fell over in embarrassment. She quickly corrected herself. "Sister, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Before Hinata could reply, Mizuki stepped forward, her curiosity mirroring a cat. "Sister?" She asked, looking from Hanabi to Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "Yes. Mizuki, this is my younger sister, Hyuuga Hanabi. Hanabi, this is Mizuki."

They both greeted each other, and Mizuki leaned over to Hinata and whispered, "You're sister is so adorable."

Hinata smiled.

Moegi introduced herself as well before both she and Hanabi were back to squabbling.

"What's going on?" Asked Naruto.

Hanabi's eyes flickered from Naruto to Hinata and back to the blond. "If you must know, this harlot is trying to steal my date for the dance."

"What?" Exclaimed Moegi. "I asked Konohamaru-kun to the dance first! That means I have the right to go with him if he says yes."

"What makes you think he'll say yes to you?" Demanded Hanabi. "I mean, he could go with a pure young lady such as me, why should he settle? And besides, I was just about to ask him when you did."

"Hanabi…." Began Hinata, but she was silenced by her sister's glare.

"Don't even try to lecture me, Sister." She snapped. "When you can't even muster up the courage to ask the boy you want to ask."

Hinata's cheeks flushed again, and Naruto and the others turned to look at her. Did Naruto look genuinely interested, or was that wishful thinking? Regardless, she turned her gaze to the ground.

"Then why don't you prove it!" Demanded Moegi.

"Excuse me?" Replied Hanabi.

"If he rejects me, then you can ask. Let's see who he really wants to go with."

Hanabi stared blankly at Moegi for a moment, and then nodded.

"I concede with your logic. We'll ask him to decide."

Naruto cleared his throat. "I don't think it's going to be that easy." He said.

Both girls spun to glare at him. "And why do you say that?" Asked Hanabi.

Naruto pointed backwards with his thumb. "Because he took off about five minutes ago."

The two girls looked down to find that Konohamaru was nowhere to be seen. It was like he had vanished into thin air.

Both girls stood stock still, annoyance and anger coursing through them. It was at that moment they shared a look, and nodded. A sort of partnership formed silently between them as they nodded. They excused themselves and began running past them.

"I'll find him with my byakkugan, and then he'll give us an answer." Said Hanabi as they vanished down the road.

The four shinobi stood in silence for a few moments as they watched the two girls vanish.

"Well…That was interesting." Said Mizuki.

"Poor Konohamaru." Said Lee, and Naruto agreed.

* * *

Lee tried without success to flirt around with Mizuki. It seemed as though she just was not interested in him.

Naruto felt sorry for his friend. He had it bad. It was obvious to everyone but Mizuki.

The tour continued until dusk began to creep in, and soon they came upon the area before the Hokage's office. The decorations were more together than earlier that day. Many large objects and monuments had been moved around. There were a few Suna monuments: A giant gourd, an even bigger hourglass, and others. There were no Amagakure yet, but those would probably show up in the following days.

A few workers were struggling to get a wide, large totem pole up that was stacked with various village symbols steady. It continued to sway, and from Naruto could tell, it wasn't very stable and it seemed very heavy. Hopefully they could get it up properly soon.

His mind kept retreating to earlier, at what Hanabi had said. Was she right, and Hinata was trying to ask someone to the dance? But she was too shy? Well, this _is_ Hinata, he thought.

But for some reason, it irked him that there was some guy out there dense enough to not pick up that a sweet girl like her was interested in him. He should be tied up and hung by his toes.

Their conversation went from excitement to the dance only a few days away (which Hinata blushed again and seemed nervous about something) to what they loved about the village. Naruto proclaimed that he wanted to be Hokage, so he loved everything about the village. Lee loved the training, his friends, and the warm sun in the early morning workout.

When the question came to Hinata, she closed her eyes in thought and smiled.

For some reason, Naruto found himself starving for her answer.

"I love my village because of the people. My precious ones live here. I would do anything for everyone here. Even now, everyone tries their best for a peaceful coexistence with everyone, even though there have been plenty of hardships, we come together and grow stronger. I believe that there isn't anything we can't accomplish. That is why I love it here." She said.

Everyone stared at her, especially Naruto. It was a great answer. He was impressed.

Hinata blushed again, and Naruto was sure her head would explode one day because of all that blushing.

"Awww! Hinata-chan!" Exclaimed Mizuki, embracing Hinata in a hug. "That was beautiful. You really are the best!"

Hinata smiled and when Mizuki released her embrace, she bowed and excused herself to go and use a public restroom. Mizuki offered to go with her, but Hinata said she would just be a moment. She wanted to wash her hands before continuing. Mizuki looked like she wanted to argue, but gave up and smiled.

"Okay, but hurry up, okay?" She said.

Hinata nodded and turned to go.

As Naruto watched Hinata walk away, he wondered why she hadn't let Mizuki go with her. Didn't girls usually go to the bathroom together? Jiraiya had told him that it was only natural.

Naruto heard a snapping sound, followed by shouts from above. He looked up to see the large totem pole beginning to fall. The workers had been struggling to keep it up, and apparently their latest attempt had failed. It had gotten away from them, and was beginning to fall.

A chill running down his spine, Naruto looked forward to see the totem pole coming down, aiming for the exact spot Hinata was at. She had no clue what was happening.

"Hinata!" He yelled as loud as he could, practically frozen with fear.

It was going to squish her flat.

* * *

(Author Notes)

Next chapter should be coming in a week. I'll finish it this year. Yes, I know I keep saying that, but I tend to lose motivation when my notebook of ideas goes missing. Thankfully, I know what I want to happen, and I want to get this done before I start posting the Bonds of Time sequel.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out.

I apologize for any mistakes. I'm very tired right now. I tend to write late at night, and it usually works, but I forgot one very crucial element this time; Caffeine.


End file.
